naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog
'Silver the Hedgehog '''is an fifteen-year-old, anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog who hails at least 200 years from the future, where his role is to protect the future by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his time. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered second-nature, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Silver is a silver-colored, anthropomorphic hedgehog with peach skin on his muzzle, silver-white fur on his chest, and golden eyes. His height also matches that of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. He has six hair quills (three pointed upward and three pointed downward), two hair quills pointed to the left and right which looks like a crown, two back quills dropping down, and a short tail. Silver wears two navy boots, with a white stripe were the laces would normally be, teal toecaps, golden cuffs with glowing cyan lines and a ruby gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front, and gray soles. He wears a pair of white gloves with circular symbols on the back and the palm, and two gold wrist cuffs with glowing cyan lines. He also wears a teal neckerchief around his neck and white sports tape around his shoes. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. He is even said to be an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Silver can run at high speeds, but not at super speeds compared to Sonic and Shadow. His speed increases when he uses his psychokinesis flight. **Homing Attack **Spin Dash **Spin Jump *High Physical Endurance - Silver has a high level of physical endurance and stamina, despite his small size. *Enhanced Jump - Silver can jump several meters high, without his levitate ability. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Silver can show amazing acrobatic agility skills and great reflexes, even when levitating in mid-air. *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Though not prociving any hand-to-hand combat training, Silver is a strong fighter at close-range. His combat skills can put Shadow in a stalemate and Sonic nearly beaten to death. *Skilled Swordsman - Despite not receiving any formal sword training, Silver is a finely unique swordsman when wielding Psychon, one of the legendary Sacred Swords. *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Despite his naive and short-tempered attitude, Silver can be quite an observer in combat. *Grinding Psychokinesis *Psychokinesis - Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically lift, grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, he does have a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to move himself around, allowing him to fly in midair for a limited time and move at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. **Levitate **Psycho Smash Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control Transformations *Psychic Aura Mode - By using one or two Chaos Emeralds and channeling a portion of psychic energy, Silver can enter a psychic aura cloak that enhances his powers and causes some changes to his appearance. **Enhanced Psychokinesis **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Chaos Powers **Psychic Bomb *Super Silver transformation Equipment *Psychic Wave *Psychon Weaknesses *His psychic powers drained *Silver's temper causing fights *Being naive List of Moves and Techniques *Chaos Control *ESP *Frequency Ring *Galahad's Soul Surge *Hold Smash *Homing Attack *Levitate *Meteor Smash *Psi-Dragon *Psychic Aura Mode *Psychic Knife *Psychic Shield *Psychic Trap *Psychic Wave * Psychic Control *Psychokinesis *Psycho Smash *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Telekinetic Overload *Teleport Dash List of Awakenings *Super Silver *Sir Galahad Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best friend older sister figure) *Shade the Echidna (Close friend) *Emerl *Dameas the Gorilla (Good friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Close ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna (Ally) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger (Close friend) *Espio the Chameleon (Close friend) *Vector the Crocodile (Close friend) *Rouge the Bat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Kakashi Hatake *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Kon *Yoruichi Shihoin Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *Solaris *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Scourge the Hedgehog *Suppression Squad *Mammoth Mogul *Bentley Adams *The Shadow Vipers *Infinite Quotes *''It's no use! *''I will protect the future!'' *''I'm giving everything I've got!'' *''Prepare yourself!'' *(to Blaze the Cat) - To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do? *(to Iblis) - Come on, Iblis! Today is your end! *(to Solaris) - I'll save the future! *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - I know that you can do it, Sonic! Trivia * See Also *Silver the Hedgehog/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Future Category:Team Future Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance